Solo un cuaderno de dibujos
by Cintriux
Summary: Ella no podía vivir de este modo. Si no fuera porque había perdido mucha energía estando en esa fusión en este momento pondría a dormir a Peridot con los peces. Mañana hablarían de esto, le diría a la gema técnica que si iban a vivir las dos en el granero debían tener algunas reglas que respetar. (Lapidot!)
**Y es por esto que me dormí en medio de una clase, por estar escribiendo puro Lapidot durante la noche. Bien, con eso de Same Old World y Barn Mates fue que se me ocurrió todo esto.**

 **Ya saben Steven Universe no me pertenece…**

* * *

Las cosas se sentían menos incomodas desde que Peridot se había disculpado con Lapis. Pero vivir con un compañero de cuarto nunca sería fácil, nadie le dijo a la gema del océano que Peridot nunca había intentado dormir. Para Lapis dormir era relajante, a ella le gustaba hacerlo desde que Steven le mostro como, los primeros días durmiendo en el granero, en medio de la noche escuchaba la repetición de los episodios de Camp Pining Hearts… seguido de los murmuros de Peridot repitiendo los diálogos de los personajes. Casi no la dejaba dormir y eso la fastidiaba, le molestaba la luz que proyectaba el televisor a tan altas horas de la noche.

—Peridot… ve a dormir. — dijo Lapis acurrucándose y cubriéndose con una manta en el colchón que se encontraba en el primer nivel del granero.

— ¡Dormir es para débiles!— alzo la voz la susodicha para que la gema del océano pudiera escucharla, obviamente ella la escucharía, era casi media noche y no había nadie más despierto. Lapis de manera molesta utilizo su almohada para cubrirse los oídos para disminuir el ruido. Pero era imposible.

—Al menos apaga el televisor y deja que yo duerma. — contesto la gema alta esperando a que Peridot hiciera lo que ella le pedía. Lapis soltó un suspiro de alivio cundo todo el granero se encontraba a oscuras y ya no se escuchaba ningún sonido de ese programa.

Por otro la gema técnica en un principio se había enojado porque Lázuli le pidió que apagara el cubo de proyección de imagen. Bien, ella lo hizo, pero no dijo que no pudiera dibujar en el cuaderno que Steven le había obsequiado. Se cubrió con una manta para no molestar con la luz a Lázuli, encendió la pequeña linterna que tenía para este tipo de situaciones y continuo dibujando en donde se había quedado. Lapis se alegraba de poder conciliar su sueño, empezó a relajarse y a cerrar los ojos, cuando de repente empezó a escuchar la risita de Peridot mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles. Ella no podía vivir de este modo. Si no fuera porque había perdido mucha energía estando en esa fusión en este momento pondría a dormir a Peridot con los peces. Mañana hablarían de esto, le diría a la gema técnica que si iban a vivir las dos en el granero debían tener algunas reglas que respetar.

A la mañana siguiente cuando la gema del océano despertó, subió las escaleras que dirigían al segundo nivel, la ''habitación de Peridot'' había esperado encontrarla en ese lugar para hablar sobre las reglas que debían poner para poder vivir juntas. Lapis no encontró a Peridot, pero encontró un cuaderno en medio del sofá, con curiosidad lo tomo entre sus manos y con una sonrisa de lado empezó a revisarlo. Si la gema técnica no respetaba las reglas podría chantajearla con este cuaderno. Las primeras páginas tenían dibujos de Percy y Pierre realizando la ''fusión humana, '' ¿qué tanto debía decirle para hacerla entender que esa pareja jamás sería posible? Rodando los ojos, continuo revisando el cuaderno hasta llegar a la mitad, los dibujos ya no eran de Percy y Pierre… si no que eran de ella y Peridot, la gema técnica las dibujaba tomadas de la mano, dándose besitos de esquimal o abrazadas con varias rosas alrededor y por ultimo había más dibujos de ellas pero de otro tipo. Sentía las mejillas calientes, ella no tenía idea de que Peridot hacia eso cuando dormía. Bien, con eso ya tenía suficiente. Coloco el cuaderno en su lugar. Tenía un plan para que ya no estuviera fastidiándola y dejara de estar haciendo ruidos mientras dormía.

Cayo la noche y esta vez pondría en marcha su plan, Peridot ya había empezado con su maratón de Camp Pining Hearts, pero esta vez no dejaría que continuara.

—Hey Peridot. — empezó diciendo la gema del océano tratando de captar la atención de la gema técnica. Esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. —Durmamos juntas. — cuando Peridot escucho eso… despego los ojos de la pantalla y observo a Lázuli con sorpresa.

— ¿Q-qué?— tartamudeo con las mejillas de color celeste, la gema del océano estaba disfrutando esto.

—Ya sabes… dormir las dos aquí, creo que te gustara. — continuo diciendo dedicándole una mirada seductora o ¿Solo era la imaginación de Peridot? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no queriendo que la viera así, avergonzada y nerviosa.

—N-no… yo me quedare despierta. — contesto la gema técnica centrando su mirada en la pantalla tratando de ignorar la propuesta de Lázuli. La gema del océano apago el televisor. — ¡Oye! Yo estaba viendo eso. — grito con frustración mientras que Lapis la tomaba del brazo, arrastrándola hacia el sofá. La empujo haciendo que cayera en el de espaldas, estaba sorprendida, Lázuli la veía con una sonrisa de depredadora. — ¿Qué haces?— soltó un grito ahogado cuando Lapis se posiciono encima de ella sosteniéndola por las muñecas. Dejándola completamente inmóvil contra el sofá.

—Solo estoy haciendo lo que tú dibujas en ese cuaderno. — respondió la gema del océano susurrándole en el oído. Causando que un escalofrió recorriera por su espalda de Peridot. Había visto sus dibujos, no podía estar más avergonzada sus mejillas quemaban mientras volteaba su rostro para no hacer contacto visual con Lázuli, se alegraba de que el granero no tuviera luces, pero no podía dejar de sentirse pequeña debajo de Lapis. La gema del océano le encantaba ver a la gema técnica de ese modo, sostuvo la barbilla de Peridot con una mano, haciendo que la viera a los ojos. — ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso no es esto lo que querías?— pregunto juntando su frente con la gema de Peridot, sin soltar el agarre que tenía en una de sus manos y la otra en la barbilla de la gema técnica. Trago duro, Peridot estaba nerviosa de que el rostro de Lázuli estuviera tan cerca del de ella… podía sentir su respiración chocando contra su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si haciendo eso la gema del océano desaparecería y dejara de sentir la vergüenza que la carcomía. Con una sonrisa más enorme que la anterior, Lapis sabía que la tenía a su merced y le gustaba, ver de ese modo a Peridot era una de las mejores escenas imaginables. Le planto un pequeño beso en la nariz sin dudarlo, como lo había visto en uno de sus dibujos. Peridot abrió los ojos de golpe, causando que Lapis capturara sus labios, había imaginado eso y se odiaba por dibujarlo en el cuaderno que Steven le dio, pero tampoco podía negar que no estuviera disfrutando esa nueva sensación, en pocos segundos, la gema técnica se encontraba devolviendo el beso, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azul de la gema más alta, acercándola más hacia sí, queriendo sacar ventaja de ese movimiento, Lapis le dio un pequeño mordisco al labio inferior de la pequeña gema, esta soltó un pequeño gemido. — creo que sé por qué te gusta este tipo de cosas. — comento la gema del océano volviendo a capturar los labios de la gema técnica. Le gustaba ser la que mandaba en esta situación. Le encantaba el delicioso sabor de la boca de Peridot, le encanto el momento en que ella envolvió sus pequeñas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lapis soltó el agarre que tenía en una de sus muñecas para colocar sus manos en la cintura de Peridot, no se quería quedar atrás, cuando la gema técnica fue liberada de ese agarre envolvió el cuello de esa ninfa de agua con sus brazos tirando de ella para profundizar el beso, lo había imaginado varias veces, y nada de eso se compraba con esto… se embriagaba con el simple hecho de saborear la boca de Lázuli. Peridot lo sabía desde un principio, era consiente que en el momento que ella recorriera los labios de la gema del océano desarrollaría una adicción. Se separaron por un momento, su respiración agitada como si hubieran sido perseguidas por una nave del planeta Hogar. Lapis estuvo un momento observando a la pequeña gema, tenían un brillo peculiar que conocía a la perfección, era el deseo de continuar en donde se habían quedado. Estaba soñando despierta, quería seguir navegando por sus labios, volver a unirse como constelaciones, recorrer cada milímetro de su forma física. Con ese beso había movido todo su mundo, ambas estaban con las mejillas sonrojadas, la gema técnica dirigió su mirada hacia los labios de Lázuli, de manera inconsciente se humedeció los labios. Estaba sedienta quería continuar pero ya estaba amaneciendo y las Gemas de Cristal junto con Steven vendrían al granero. Ante ese pensamiento Peridot frunció el ceño.

—Lázuli…— finalmente hablo su pequeña prisionera que se encontraba atrapada debajo de ella. — ¿Podemos continuar con esto todas las noches?— pregunto con algo de vergüenza Peridot con los ojos cerrados mientras los rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana y dejaban a la vista las mejillas color celeste de la gema.

—Podemos hacer todo lo que dibujaste. — le susurro con una sonrisa traviesa a la susodicha en su oído mientras que la otra solo sonreía con gusto. Lapis no necesitaría dormir si Peridot la mantendría entretenida en las noches.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad, no tenía planeado que se desarrollara de ese modo, pero cuando sentí ya había escrito todo eso de manera inconsciente… ya casi llega a Lemon… si no me hubiera dado cuenta, Lapis y Peridot se estarían fusionando duro contra el muro. xD**


End file.
